Christmas Misadventures
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione is fun when intoxicated. Draco takes good care of her. Rated for lemons. Three-shot, but all chapters can be read as stand alone stories. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: **Here's a new story for all of you! Written for the _Jury of Your Peers Competition_ smut version. All stories are under 3000 words, so the main, literal focus here is sex. If it's not your thing then this probably isn't for you.

Also written for _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #33, the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #217 and the _Diversity Genre Boot Camp _prompt #40.

* * *

You don't just show up to someone's door in a naughty Mrs. Clause suit and expect to walk away without feeling exceptionally sore. Hermione learned that lesson today.

Or maybe it was her intention all along to catch his attention. She was a little too smart to just stop by in something like that and ask where a party is.

Draco figured she was just looking for him. And when she didn't object to his lucid, wandering hands he took it as a good thing and invited her inside.

She might've been a little intoxicated.

Or _really _intoxicated.

Why she decided to come find him still didn't make any sense, but he wasn't arguing when she ended up on his lap a few minutes later. Seven months of mild redemption and a place as Head Boy did revert his way of thinking, just a bit.

But not completely. He still had hints of racism left in him, but none of that was going to come up when he had a very skimpily dressed girl straddling his lap. In fact it was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Granger I didn't actually think you knew what sex was," he muttered, hands running up and down her sides as she continued to suck on his neck. He wasn't quite sure if she was here because something went terribly wrong with Weasley and she needed to get back at him, or if she legitimately went looking for him.

She didn't respond, instead working her nimble fingers down his toned chest. He hadn't been wearing a shirt when he answered the door, and was quite pleased now. Her fingers found his belt soon enough, and he was quite surprised to see how quickly she was working.

"What's the hurry Granger?" he asked, giving her a light shove back. She frowned and crossed her arms, still sitting on top of him on the couch.

"You're ready," she whined, grinding her hips against the obvious erection. He arched an eyebrow, having never seen her whine, much less like this.

"I see. Weasley can't be that sufficient of a lover if you think that just because I'm hard it's time to commence." He picked her up, roughly dropping her back on the sofa. So maybe he wasn't the gentlest bloke around. "That's not how I do things."

She never really had much time to question him. Instantly he was on her neck, causing the woman to gasp. Crouching in front of her his hands hooked into the thin straps of her dress, pulling it down to reveal uncovered, hard nipples. He pinched just one, leaving his other hand on her back to keep her arched forward.

She gasped the harder he pinched, fingers alternating between the two hard peeks. Twice she reached out to try and touch him, fingers searching for a belt buckle. He pushed her off, in the end binding her hands together.

"You're so impatient darling. Let me show you how sex should really be."

He didn't romantically carry her to the bedroom. Nothing about this encounter had anything to do with romance. He pulled her by her bound hands instead, her lust filled eyes following him the whole way. He pushed her down on the bed once there, pulling her arms above her head.

"Maybe Weasley's too sweet with you."

She smirked, an action that really caught his attention. "Maybe he is. Show me what it's like to be a little rougher?"

She was definitely drunk. But then again, so was he. The eighth years threw a party tonight, and he supposed that Granger's slutty attire was something she threw on after going upstairs with her boyfriend. He was rather interested to know when Weasley fucked up and let her walk out the door in something like that.

Oh well. His loss and Draco's gain. Without responding one hand moved down to pinch a nipple again, enjoying the way she softly moaned whenever he did so. Her legs kicked about each time he dipped lower, squirming at his every touch. The obvious lust glowed in her eyes, and he couldn't wait to sink himself inside of her. Hopefully if Granger dressed like that, she was halfway decent in bed.

"Malfoy," she gasped as his fingers slid under the skirt and toyed her panties. He smirked, reflexively testing the strength of the dress. It was very poor material, and took no time at all to rip in two. She didn't even look bothered by it.

He brushed his fingers over her panty clad sex, watching her arch at the slightest touch. "I never realized you're one to wear a thong Granger."

"I never felt it necessary to tell everyone about the underwear I wear."

He pushed a knuckle against her, causing the girl to moan out loud. "Enough talk Granger. Why don't we see what you can do?"

Despite being disappointed about having so little done to her, Hermione seemed up to the challenge. He didn't unbind her hands, but that didn't deter her confidence. As he sat down on the bed she attacked him, nimble fingers finding the belt buckle she'd been grasping at earlier. This time he didn't push her away and let her do her thing.

He was greatly rewarded. She worked well with her hands bound together, and soon enough had him released from the confines of his trousers. The cool air caused him to shiver, but the feeling was quickly replaced by something very different. Her mouth came down and engulfed the tip quickly, long enough for him to take a sharp inhale of breath. She pulled back a bit a smirked.

"You're a tease Granger," he groaned, grabbing the sheets as she worked her magic. Despite being a prude by day, Weasley's girlfriend seemed quite capable of getting freaky in the bedroom. She did give absolutely amazing head.

"Fuck," he muttered, fisting her hair as she worked. Her body was bent towards him, and he used what little brain capacity he could muster to pull her legs towards him. She stopped what she was doing and gave him a curious look.

"Keep going," he instructed, and she readily implied. Half of him wondered if she listened this well when sober. He'd have to try that sometime if he ever got the chance, when his mind was a lot less hazy as well.

While she sucked him he took the opportunity to flip her short skirt up over her arse. Indeed, she did wear a thong, and it gave the illusion of a well-rounded arse. He waited until she looked back down at his cock before raising his hand, smacking her hard on the arse. She yelped, but he didn't miss the groan that escaped her lips as well.

"Interesting," he said, smacking her again while she was distracted. This time she only groaned, no longer startled by the action. He smirked. "You do have a kinky side," he continued, watching her lust clouded eyes grow ever darker as he smacked her arse a third time, then rubbed the pink skin softly.

She moaned, falling back on the sheets. "Malfoy…"

"Hmm?"

"Fuck me."

His ears perked up at that. "Come again?" he asked, rubbing her sex now that she lay on her back. She quivered, sending him a dangerous look.

"Fuck me."

"I don't think I can hear you Granger," he remarked, brushing her thong to the side as he rubbed her lips. "Maybe one more time?"

"Ugh, Malfoy, please just fuck me!"

He smirked, priding himself in getting her to that state of complete and utter mindlessness. Without a word he shoved the rest of his trousers off, ignoring the boxers as he climbed on top of her, pinning her hands again. He focused solely on her face as he slammed inside of her.

The way she arched her back was surprisingly arousing. If he could possibly get any harder, he probably did in that moment at the feel of him pulling her open.

She was incredibly tight.

"Gods Granger," he muttered, taking a moment to collect himself. "Does Weasley ever stretch you?"

She arched an eyebrow, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let's not talk about Ron right now, shall we?"

He didn't need any more encouragement. With her legs wrapped around him he could penetrate her deeper, and took full advantage of the position as he began slamming in and out of her. She tightened her body around him, cute little cries escaping her lips each time he pushed back in to the hilt.

She didn't realize what she was doing to him.

"Fuck," he hissed as she rocked her hips back against him, meeting him for every thrust. He had half a mind to flip them over and let her take control, but he didn't really think he could manage. He refused to stop slamming into her slick body for a moment.

She had _him_ moaning as he thrust into her. And Draco was a very quiet lover.

He blamed it in being intoxicated, no matter that he'd never moaned before during sex while drunk. She had a major hold over him that he didn't understand. He was never _this _aroused by a girl.

"I'm close," she gasped, fingers digging into his back. He grunted, thrusting harder at that. Her body withered and only a few moments later she was coming. He could feel her getting wetter, and the delightful way she screamed out his name sent him over the edge too.

He was too busy relishing in the moment to register whether she used his real name. Panting he rolled off of her, flopping down on the sheets as he tried to regain his breath.

Granger was a lot of work. She could go for quite a while. A lot of girls complained about his size.

And she definitely wasn't stretched for him beforehand. He chanced a glance over at her. She was staring at the ceiling, chest rising and falling.

Draco glanced at the time. Fuck- it was almost two in the morning. Without saying a word to her he snapped his fingers and several heavy, thick blankets lifted themselves up and draped over the two bodies. He placed a cooling spell on them both to help their bodies calm down. The blankets could do their job in a bit once they were cooled down. He just knew that he wouldn't have the energy to even snap his fingers in a few minutes.

She was really gone. If she even knew where she was anymore, he'd be impressed. But at least she knew who she was with. Granger never once said the wrong name during that whole experience, and even told him to _not _talk about the Weasel. He just thought she was a little insane when she scooted closer to him.

Insane or really drunk. One of the two. And he was pretty sure the latter would be wearing off soon. Hopefully they would both be asleep by that time. He preferred to deal with whatever consequences there would be in the morning, no matter how unpleasant.

He was simply too tired right now. And she was too. Without saying anything more, they drifted off to sleep.

If they only knew what tomorrow would bring, emerging from the mistakes they made tonight.

* * *

**A/n:** Yup, typical sex story for this couple. I don't usually write smut but I decided to take a swing at it. This story's a little forced in my opinion, so I might go back in eventually and add more or change things around. We'll see.

This will be written as a two-shot, but can be read as two separate one-shots to abide by the rules of the competitions both chapters will be entered into- and both chapters will be for different competitions too.

It might take a bit to get the second installment up. Suggestions and feedback are welcome :) I have another smut story coming out later that's a lot better, and maybe a third later on. Leave a review if you have a moment!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Written for _the Setting Boot Camp_ prompt #31 (barefoot), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #2 (angels), the _50 Ways to Say Goodbye Boot Camp_ and the _If You Dare Challenge_ #992 (wet towel).

* * *

Waking up was hard. Hermione's head rang like she'd been hit in the head one too many times, and her body hurt. Like majorly bad.

She kept her eyes closed for a long time after consciously waking up. Letting them dance open for a moment earlier was a mistake. She'd gotten enough of a glance at the room to know that she wasn't in Ron's bed. Their fight the previous night had escalated out of control.

He wanted her to wear a sexy Christmas costume yesterday, and she abided by his plea. Ginny wore one too, which of course terrified her brother. Hermione had been on her way up to Ron's room earlier to meet him when Ginny stopped her, telling her that everyone wanted to take a picture of them together. A group of them decided to dress like sexy Mrs. Claus's.

She figured it couldn't hurt. Ron always told her to express her sexuality more. She thought he was nuts.

Of course, she didn't realize he'd fly off his rocker until _after _the event. She had a few drinks with the girls, ignoring the weird looks Harry sent her way. She knew he disapproved of the outfits, but Ginny kept erasing his negativity each time she pressed her body to him for a kiss. Harry couldn't stay mad long with his girlfriend constantly distracting him. The entire night was shaping up to be fantastic.

She forgot she was wearing the skimpy outfit and just had some fun.

Then Ron had to butt his way in. Sometimes she couldn't stand him. Like last night.

_He_ had the audacity to tell her she was acting like a whore while he was wandering around the party touching as many girls as he could get his hands on. And she was sick of him, literally. When he dragged her upstairs so they could have a party of their own, she stopped him in his tracks and laid down the law. She wouldn't have him calling her names when what he was trying was _worse_. Sure, she should've probably toned things down by wearing a bit more to cover her body, but that was a moot point by then. He wasn't listening to reason.

Hermione didn't stand for mistreatment. The party was supposed to be fun for everyone and he overacted and acted like a jerk. When he apologized, she would too. But until then she had half a mind to say nothing to him.

And then she crossed the line. _She _slept with another man- and the _enemy _no less.

Ron would probably declare her a traitor when he found out and never speak to her again. She wasn't sure she would blame him for that either. She would certainly have his head if he hopped in bed with someone else.

She was kind of a hypocrite that way. Oh well, he'd be the same. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and prepared to face the humiliating day ahead of her.

The first thing she noticed was that her bedmate Malfoy wasn't there. She recalled him pulling the blankets up last night before they passed out, but didn't remember him leaving the bed that morning.

Oh yes, she definitely remembered who she cheated on her boyfriend with. She would probably always remember that.

And so would he. He'd probably even find a way to get back at her. This would be an ugly few days, if she was lucky. It could take longer for things to calm down.

Hermione groaned. She really wasn't ready to face today.

Her body was sore as she sat up and adjusted her clothing. Malfoy tore her slutty dress last night, and she sighed at the shredded material. If she only knew where her wand was she could repair the damage and at least have _something _to wear back to her dorm. It would be humiliating enough when other students saw her like this. And she wouldn't even be coming out of Ron's room, but Malfoy's.

She could already imagine all the drama this would cause. What would her friends think?

She was adjusting her bra, ignoring the soreness in between her legs when the door behind her opened. Spinning around she saw the very man that she bedded last night.

Hermione remembered lust in his eyes, and plenty of it. Today his eyes lacked any of that. The blond hesitantly stepped into the room, watching her with guarded eyes. A wet towel was tossed over his shoulder, his hair still damp. She assumed he was in the process of showering, and looked away from his eyes down to his bare feet. She wasn't intimidated by them.

"Morning," he said awkwardly, looking away from her as well. She shifted and covered up her body, the flimsy dress still torn open. He cleared his throat to say something more, but nothing came out.

"Do you by chance think I can use your shower?" she asked, still looking down. "I'd like to at least look somewhat decent before I go out and face the world."

He arched an eyebrow at that, glancing her way. He actually hoped she'd be gone by the time he emerged from the bathroom. He took an extra-long shower that morning to try and ensure it. Apparently Granger was avoiding life completely, or at least as much as she could.

"Um, sure." He moved across the room to his closet, opening the door to step inside. "Go ahead."

She looked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't watching her before bolting over to the bathroom, dropping the sheet. She got inside and paused, taking a breath.

"You haven't happened to see my wand, have you Malfoy?"

There was a moment of hesitation before he responded. "You dropped it in my living room when you came in. I guess you were too busy jumping on me to notice. I'll get it for you while you shower. I'll use a spell even to get it in there."

"Good," she replied, shutting the door. What she needed was a nice hot shower to clear the fog in her brain, and a potion to help with her retched hangover. Malfoy wasn't at all like she thought he would be after a night of wicked sex.

He wasn't asking cocky about the fact that she hopped into bed with him. She wondered why that was. Deciding to worry about that after she'd bathed, Hermione shoved off the remainder of her dress and shed her undergarments. She couldn't even figure out where to go from here.

And on the other side of the door, Draco was having similar complications. He couldn't believe how much fun he had the night prior.

He couldn't believe Granger did that while still in a relationship either. Blaise stopped by earlier that morning to tell him about how Weasley was prowling the castle in an angry tirade searching for his girlfriend. Zabini was actually sorry for the bloke who bedded her, no matter how amazing she looked the night before. Now he would have to deal with the drama that tapered with Ron Weasley.

Draco wasn't looking forward to that. He already knew there would be more than a few arguments among just Granger and Weasley, and he was sure he'd be included in there somewhere when Weasley found out. Moreover, the entire school would lose their heads when they figured out that he hooked up with Granger, his sworn enemy.

Oh yeah, there were already way too many problems with this situation. And Granger didn't even know that her boyfriend was searching for her yet.

* * *

"He'll kill me," she said flatly, later once she'd showered. Her dress covered very little, and in such close proximity to Malfoy who had her naked only hours before, she felt very exposed. That didn't mean that she couldn't think clearly though. "Merlin he's going to eat you alive."

"Why did I sleep with you?" Draco groaned, his own issues passing through his head. "I should've turned you away. What the hell were you thinking coming up here like that?"

She glared at him. "What were _you_ thinking? I'm pretty sure I was a whole lot more wasted than you Malfoy. Why weren't you the smart one who said no? We could've avoided this entire experience!"

He groaned. "Granger, you're not a guy. You don't understand the appeal of a female showing up in a Mrs. Claus costume. I'd be completely stupid if I turned you away."

"You would've been smart."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'd still be stupid on some level. I'd always be left wondering _what if_?"

She made a face. "That doesn't matter anymore Malfoy. We have bigger problems to handle."

"Granger, I'm sorry to tell you, but they're more your problems than mine. While we'll both have to deal with darling Weasley and the rumors around school, I didn't cheat. Your friends already hate me, so I won't have to worry about that. But what will they think of you? You Gryffindor's are very big on loyalty after all."

"I know." She placed her head in her hands, legs pressed tightly together. She looked so upset. "Merlin, this is one of the stupidest mistakes of my life!"

"Thanks," he replied sarcastically. "Look, I have some clothing we can modify to fit you. We'll put you in that and you can go on your way. If we sneak you out at the right time no one ever has to know it was me, or that you were even with someone. That will take some of the heat off of both of us. It's like a double-slam in a way if they know that you cheated on him with me. We'd be saving both our backs quite a bit if we did."

Hermione bit her lip, but nodded nonetheless. "I think you're right. But Malfoy, I don't quite feel comfortable just keeping it a secret from Ron. If he cheated on me, I'd want it out in the open so I could scream at him and then break off the relationship. Maybe he would want the same."

He made a face. "You fucking Gryffindor's and your honesty bullshit. If you keep it a secret Granger we're out of hot water- problem solved. No one has to know about you and I."

"That might be true-"

"Besides," he continued, cutting her off, "You're not exactly an angel like everyone thought. You won't be tainting yourself by saying nothing. If anything you'll just save both of our skins."

She had nothing to say to that, and just bit her lip again. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to listen to Malfoy or not.

* * *

"Does it hurt?" she whispered, touching the bruise on his cheek. Draco swatted her hand away.

"Well it doesn't feel very good."

"Sorry," she muttered.

It had only been a week since their sex adventure. And during that time, the good in Hermione's heart broke down her walls and she told Ron the truth. To say he overreacted would be an understatement.

First of all, he screamed at her until the entire Gryffindor House knew what had happened, then threw all the things she'd once given him out his very high window.

Then he decided it was time to kill Draco. And he might've succeeded too if Harry didn't pull him off. The blond hadn't been expecting it, and didn't have time to collect his thoughts and defend himself. She currently wasn't speaking to Ron.

"It's still your fault," he snapped, looking away from her. "It was your bad choice."

"They were _our_ bad choices. We both decided to sleep together."

"Whatever."

She pushed the ice pack a little harder against his skin. Well, now they had the biggest obstacle out of the way- one down and 50 to go.

* * *

**A/n: **There will be a third installment, but I don't know when it'll be written. It will probably contain more smut. Let me know how the story's going.


	3. Chapter 3

Written for the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #45 (frivolous), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #13 (doll(s)) and the _Diversity Genre Boot Camp _prompt #42 (certus/certain).

It's never easy to explain why you cheat on people. Sometimes it out of impulse, because your mad at the person, or you're simply unfaithful. For Hermione, it was kind of all of the above.

To say that she was hated would be an understatement. Sleeping with the enemy was bad enough, but doing it while in a relationship seemed to make her a whore in everyone's book. She got plenty of shit for her actions, and even Harry and Ginny had a hard time speaking to her. They were disappointed while Ron was just plain mad.

Which was understandable. She'd be pretty upset too if he cheated on her. She just never thought it would come down to this. Now she wondered why she didn't think a little clearer that night. It would've helped avoid so many issues.

A lot of people placed most of the blame on Draco, who was fine with that. He was getting plenty of attention for the ladies who thought Ron was a jerk for attacking him while he was unprepared. It was sickening that he could get so much affection while she was getting so much hate. It wasn't even fair.

For almost two weeks she couldn't make herself talk to Draco. Several times she thought about it and then backed out of the idea. She wasn't embarrassed about sleeping with him because it was actually really pleasant. He was a magnificent lover. But she was the bad guy, the one being insulted, and it put a damper on any sort of good mood she could have. That annoyed her to no end. Generally, she was a happy person.

She did earn a lot of attention though as drama began to die down. Several of the womanizers sought her out, hoping to get her to hop into bed with them. It was disgusting in her book. She got a nickname from the school about being a whore, and then people start trying to convince her to climb into bed? No, Hermione had a lot more self-respect than that.

By the time almost three weeks had passed, she finally forced herself to go and talk to him.

"This is ridiculous," she said, stomping into his room. He'd only just opened the door, and shot her a displeased look as she barged in.

"No please, come in," he grunted, throwing the door shut. "What's got your knickers in a twist now?"

She glanced over her shoulder wide-eyed, as though he should already know. "Malfoy, people at school think I'm a total whore. Your friend Theo tried groping me earlier."

He frowned. "In public? Hmm… that doesn't seem quite like Theo's style."

"I don't care what his _style _is. My point is he shouldn't treat me like that! It was a frivolous action from the start, but still. I'm offended."

"Granger, hasn't this been happening to you for a while now? I mean… people doing that? I've heard that it's been happening for almost three weeks."

"Your point?" she snapped. "Malfoy, out of my breakup with Ron I'm still the bad guy, even though he mistreated me and was s total jerk."

"And you cheated."

She sighed, sitting on his sofa. "I know. And people won't forget that for anything."

"So I've noticed. Look Granger, what would you like me to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm not certain what I'm gaining from coming up here. I just know that I can't handle the drama anymore." She rubbed her temples, sighing. "I just want this whole thing to be over. I want to go back to wandering down the hallway without being called names and I want to sit with my friends like a regular person. It's first year all over again."

"What happened first year?"

She shot him a look. "As if you don't know. Until Harry and Ron decided to befriend me I didn't have any friends. I was always the butt of a joke, and now I am again."

"Sorry Granger," he groans, rolling his neck. His eyes were closed, and she could tell that he was concentrating. "So how can I help?"

"You actually want to help?"

"Well, I figured that's why you decided to come up here. We haven't really spoken since the morning after… I supposed that this wasn't a trip just to talk about the weather."

"No… you're right," she sighed. "I just figured I could be honest with you. Everyone else I'm on pins and needles with, even my friends. It's uncomfortable and I absolutely hate it, but I need to speak to someone who's going to listen. You engaged in the act of sex with me, so you can't be mad at me. We are in this together."

"I suppose," he grunted, moving to sit in the chair opposite her. "So what exactly do you expect me to help you with?"

"Honestly Malfoy, I would just like to have my friends back. Ron will take longer to win over after everything, but that's understandable. What can I expect from him exactly? But to talk to my friends without those looks of disapproval again would be just… perfect."

"Is that all?"

She shot him a glare. "Yes, that's all. It sounds pathetic and meager, but it's complicated when they hate you."

"Oh I bet. Fine Granger, I'll help you, but only because you're such a doll."

Her head whipped up as he stood. "What do you mean I'm a doll?"

He stepped forward, caressing her cheek. She was shocked how her nerves began to stand on end and her body suddenly came alive. "Because, you respond to my simplest touch."

She pulled away, glaring as she threw a pillow at him. He was a jerk sometimes. Besides, he seemed pretty terrified after they slept together, so what was he playing at with that line? Sometimes she never understood him at all.

"So what's the game plan?" she asked, leaning away from his hand. He smirked at the way she looked apprehensive, but he also seemed a bit disappointed, like he wished that she carried on with his suggestive tone.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I have an idea." She arched an eyebrow, and his smirk widened. She might just regret coming to him for aid.

* * *

Draco's plan worked surprisingly enough. She just had a hard time believing that he took so much of the fall.

By dinner the rumor had spread throughout school and everyone was shoving their hatred towards him instead. Her friends even welcomed her with open arms to dinner- Ron, not so much. But he didn't glare at her throughout the meal either.

She kept chancing glances over to the Slytherin table. His friends were completely unaffected by the news, but she could see them picking on him. He didn't seem bothered in the least bit. Draco Malfoy had a barricade of steal around him, protecting him from hurt. She was mildly impressed by that.

Hermione was really impressed by the fact that he started the rumor. After the spoke about nothing for a bit earlier in his room she went away, and not an hour later she was hearing strange rumors about Malfoy bedding a seventh year Hufflepuff. Now, she thought that was absolutely preposterous.

There was one thing Malfoy would never do- sleep with a Hufflepuff. They were simply not within his standards, which she didn't think bothered them very much. He'd slept with more than one Gryffindor though, and plenty of Ravenclaws and Slytherins.

But he started the rumor, and it took the heat off of her. She was thankful and very impressed that he came up with a solution so quickly. Now if the rest of Hogwarts would stop sending him glares he'd probably be fine. Apparently it was a sin for a Slytherin to sleep with a Hufflepuff or something. Considering the reaction of the entire school, one might think so.

She stayed in the Great Hall longer than usual that night, even telling her friends to go on without her. She waited until Malfoy left, who shot her an odd look on his way out, and then waited another twenty minutes before leaving too. She made a beeline for his room, praying that one of his friends didn't answer the door. That would just start the rumor all over again.

When she knocked, she was surprised how quickly she got a response. Draco opened up the door before she could finish knocking.

"I knew you'd come up here," he said, letting her in. "I figured that's why you were hanging out in the Great Hall for so long after finishing."

"Yeah… I thought I'd come up here. Draco, why did you start that rumor about yourself?"

He arched an eyebrow. "It's Draco now?"

"Well, if you made up that rumor to take the heat off of me and to make my life easier, then you really aren't an enormous prat. I don't think that calling you by your first name would be a sin- unless it is of course."

"Not at all- Hermione." The name sounded weird rolling off his tongue, but he kind of liked the ring to it. "And for the record, I did make the rumor up to help you out. I figured that I could overshadow drama with a bigger rumor, and it worked."

She smiled softly. "Well, thanks. My friends even welcomed me to dinner with open arms tonight. It's like they forgot about the entire ordeal."

"Really now? That was quick."

"Yeah, people are very shallow sometimes. Or maybe they just realized that I'm the same person, I just didn't have good judgment that night."

He nodded slowly, stepping closer to her. "Do you really regret it?" he asked.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Well I-"

"Do you Hermione?"

She sighed. "No- not really. I thought I did, because I wanted to salvage my relationship with Ron, but it was already dead before I came down here. There was nothing left to save. I have to admit, it was quite a thrilling night."

"Indeed," he breathed, stepping closer still. Their bodies were almost pressed together now. "Do you ever consider doing something like that again?"

She was very startled by his question, and it took many moments for her to collect her thoughts. "Well I… I guess I never thought about it before."

"How about you give it some thought now?" he asked, bending to brush his lips against her ear. "I'm patient."

She happened to know that wasn't entirely true, but it hardly deterred her response. "It could be fun. But then we're just reestablishing the rumor we worked hard to diminish."

"There's nothing wrong with two single people sleeping together," he muttered, hands coming to brush her sides. "And we're both single now."

He had a point, and she knew it. And it was oh so tempting to fall into his arms right then and agree to sleep together again, but she needed to know the extent of what they were doing together first.

"So… like a fuck buddy situation?"

"Could be," he muttered, biting her ear roughly. She moaned slightly at the sensation. "Or it could be more."

"More, hmm? Like a relationship?"

He chuckled, pulling back briefly. "Is that really what you want to talk about this instant Hermione?" he asked, brushing a finger over her lips. "Or would you rather use these for something else? There will be plenty of time to talk after."

She picked up on his hint immediately, and despite all the drama she couldn't help herself. Throwing herself at him, she pressed her lips to his in a deep, steamy kiss as he grabbed below her arse, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips. She could already feel his dick growing in his pants.

Hermione was quite ready for another go. He was right, they could talk after.

Or in the morning… depending how many times they went at it. She was more than willing to have more than one go tonight. She just never realized how much she missed Draco's body, and more importantly his understanding ways.

She could be very happy with a man like him.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**A/n: **So here's the final installment! Sorry it took so long, I got a bit stuck. But here it is, and I hope you liked it. Sorry that there isn't any juicy sex scenes here but… it didn't quite seem right based off the rest of the chapter. And there was sex in the beginning of the story at least…

I hope you liked it :) Shoot me a review if you could be so kind!


End file.
